youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Griffer Feist
Griffer 'Griff' Bone Feist is a feist dog, who wears green shorts, has straps on his wrists and sandals, and wears brown fur on his skin and head, but carries a pipe in his mouth, and has sharp teeth and a long brown tail. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (great friend) *Andrew Catsmith (terrific pal) *Robert Cheddarcake (smart buddy) *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Zoe Trent (girlfriend) Poses Snapshot 2 (6-13-2018 12-40 PM).png|Griff mops the floor. Snapshot 7 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff mops Snapshot 9 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff slips Snapshot 10 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff falls Snapshot 11 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff chuckles We stop.jpg|Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. What a calamity. We fly forward.png|Duck! We crash.png|Whoa. No20181211 000704.jpg|Whoa. No-20181211 000725.jpg|Uh-oh. No20190404 005428.jpg|Someone's going to get punished for this! No20190404 005501.jpg|YOURS!!!!! Gallery Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a pistol gun).png|Griffer (with pistol gun) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed lightsaber) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a cross blade saber) with two blades..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with two purple blades) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a purple cross blade saber) with a blade shining..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (one purple blade) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a purple cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with three purple blades) Gallery (with pipe) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a pistol gun).png|Griffer (with pistol gun) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed lightsaber) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a cross blade saber) with two blades..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with two purple blades) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a purple cross blade saber) with a blade shining..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (one purple blade) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a purple cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with three purple blades) Gallery (Poses) Griff_(Swimsuit).png File:Griffer_'Griff'_Feist_(in_red_trunks).png Griff (Pyjamas).png Griffer (Winter Suit).png Gallery (Poses) (with pipe) Griff_(Swimsuit) (with pipe).png File:Griffer_'Griff'_Feist_(in_red_trunks) (with pipe).png Griff (Pyjamas) (with pipe).png Griffer (Winter Suit) (Pipe).png Disguises Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise).png|Laurel's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise) (with pipe).png|Laurel's Disguise (with Pipe) (Simba (Shrek)) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock).png|Captain Haddock (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock) (pipe).png|Captain Haddock (Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (In Kentucky's clothes).png|Kentucky Laughfers (Spy Fox 1) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (In Kentucky's clothes) (with pipe).png|Kentucky Laughfers (pipe) (Spy Fox 1) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (pipe) Griff (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Griff (Pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Frankenstein's Monster).png|Frankenstein's Monster (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Frankenstein's Monster) (pipe).png|Frankenstein's Monster (pipe) (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Wimpy).png|Wellington J. Wimpy (Home on the Range) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Wimpy) (pipe).png|Wellington J. Wimpy (pipe) (Home on the Range) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Elmer Sarus).png|Elmer Sarus (Home on the Range) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Elmer Sarus) (pipe).png|Elmer Sarus (pipe) (Home on the Range) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Danny).png|Danny (The Little Jungle Boy) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Danny) (with pipe).png|Danny (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Little John).png|Little John (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Little John) (pipe).png|Little John (pipe) (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Little John) (Sheriff of Nottingham) (pipe).png|Little John (Sheriff of Nottingham) (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Little John) (Sheriff of Nottingham) (pipe).png|Little John (Sheriff of Nottingham) (pipe) (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Little John) (Engineer Suit).png|Little John (Engineer Suit) (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Little John) (Engineer Suit) (pipe).png|Little John (Engineer Suit) (pipe) (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Wedding Coachman).png|Little John (Wedding Coachman) (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (pipe) (Wedding Coachman).png|Little John (Wedding Coachman) (pipe) (Squirrelly Hood) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Garfield).png|Garfield (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Garfield) (pipe).png|Garfield (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) (pipe) Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *He carries a three purple bladed lightsaber and a pistol gun. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He even carries a fake pipe in his mouth sometimes as his fake pipe will always be seen in his mouth in other movie spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got in Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *He has a crush on Zoe Trent. Inspired by: *A Punk Boy Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes